Je T'aime
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura tidak tahu. Pertemuan dengannya malam itu, akan menjadi sesuatu yang indah di akhir cerita. /DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Je T'aime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Kaneshiro Goshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, B-Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN ADEGAN ATAU CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Sebelum membaca, silahkan baca pengumuman ini dulu.  
**

 **Fandom B-Project ternyata belum dibuat oleh adminnya. Saku sudah email ke Adminnya, tapi belum dibuatin untuk fandom B-Projectnya. Jadi untuk sementara sambil menunggu, di up di fandom Naruto dulu setelah itu di edit crossover. Saku sudah tanya ke grup Fanfiction dan katanya boleh sampai fandom B-Projectnya jadi. Setelah itu, akan diedit menjadi Crossover. Mohon pengertiannya dan kerja samanya. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Suara musik terdengar menghentak diikuti oleh sepuluh orang yang menari dengan perpaduan gerakan. Ya. Mereka adalah B-Project. Salah satu boyband yang sedang naik daun di Jepang yang dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok. _Thrive, Moons_ dan juga _Kitakore._ Masing-masing dari grup membuat lagu sendiri dan sesekali mereka bergabung untuk mengisi sebuah acara televisi. Dari pada sebuah boyband, mereka lebih pantas disebut Idol grup.

Mereka yang tadinya dibagi menjadi tiga grup. Mendadak menjadi satu grup dan mengisi acara bersama. Ternyata, B-Project lebih diminati dari pada grup-grup kecil milik mereka.

 _Thrive_ sendiri diisi oleh Ashu Yuta, Kaneshiro Goshi dan juga Aizome Kento. Sedangkan di _Kitakore,_ hanya diisi dua orang. Yaitu, Korekuni Ryuuji dan Kitakado Tomohisa. Dan _Moons_ diisi oleh sisa _personil_ mereka. Sekimura Mikado, Masunaga Kazuna, Nome Tatsuhiro, Onzai Momotarou, Ousari Hikaru.

Ini semua berkat _manager_ baru mereka yang selalu mendukung mereka. Jika tidak karena Sumisora Tsubasa, mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi kompak seperti ini dan akan tetap terpecah belah menjadi tiga kelompok.

" _Hai'_ , sampai disini dulu latihannya." Yashamaru memandang jam di tangannya. "Saatnya kalian mandi dan berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam."

Kaneshiro mengambil handuk dan memakainya di kepalanya. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Tsubasa yang melihat tingkah Kaneshiro memandang salah satu _personil_ tim B-Project dengan pandangan sedih. Dari semua anggota, Kaneshiro adalah orang yang susah diatur. Tipe _bad boy._

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Tatsuhiro.

"Dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan ketenaran yang kita dapat." Yuta menjelaskan. "Yah, kita lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartemen dan keluar dengan penjagaan ketat. Kaneshiro tidak menyukai itu."

"Begitulah dirinya." Mikado menimpali. "Sebaiknya kita segera mandi dan makan."

"Ya!"

.

Kaneshiro membasahi tubuhnya dengan air. Dia membiarkan tetesan air dari _shower_ diatasnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan berotot itu lelah dan begitupula dengan otaknya. Dia ingin jalan-jalan, tetapi _fans_ mereka sangat banyak di luar sana dan keselamatannya belum tentu terjamin jika pergi sendiri.

Contoh nyatanya adalah teman satu timnya sendiri, Aizome. Pemuda itu mencari mangsa untuk dia bawa ke ranjang, tetapi berakhir dengan di kejar-kejar oleh _fans_ gila mereka. Dia baru tahu gadis-gadis di Jepang segila itu.

Dari awal, dia tidak pernah mau mengikuti ini. Dia tidak suka menjadi sorotan dan menjadi bintang yang bersinar terlalu terang.

Mematikan _shower,_ Kaneshiro membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia satu kamar dengan Aizome dan belum melihat teman sekamarnya itu. Entah maniak seks itu berada dimana sekarang. Dia juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Membuka pintu lemarinya, Kaneshiro mengambil jaket dengan _hoodie._ Di luar sedang turun salju dan dia ingin berkeliling kota Tokyo. Menggertakan giginya, dia tidak peduli dengan _fans-fans_ gila mereka. Dia sudah muak terkurung di apartemen mewah ini. Jika dia berpenampilan tidak mencolok, pastilah _fans_ nya tidak akan menyadari.

.

" _Bagaimana ini, Sakura? Jika tidak ada gitaris dalam waktu dekat, cafe ini akan di tutup. Kelebihan cafe ini adalah musik livenya. Apalagi, hutang dengan para bedebah itu harus segera di bayar."_

" _Aku akan mencari orang yang bisa bermain gitar dan mau mengisi di cafe ini, Ino. Aku akan bekerja keras."_

Sakura Haruno. Gadis berambut pink yang berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menjadi gitaris di cafe miliknya. Cafe Je T'aime. Cafe kecil yang dia bangun bersama sahabatnya.

Untuk membangun cafe itu, membutuhkan dana yang besar. Sakura dan Ino nekat berhutang pada _debt collector_ untuk mendapatkan uang. Lalu, mereka membangun cafe kecil di pusat Tokyo. Awalnya, cafe mereka banyak diminati, apalagi dengan adanya Sabaku no Gaara. Salah satu penyanyi sekaligus pemain musik yang setiap malam mengisi di cafe mereka.

Tetapi, seorang pemandu bakat melihat bakat Gaara dan menawarinya pekerjaan di panggung. Gaara tertarik dan pergi meninggalkan cafe. Sakura tidak bisa mencegah Gaara untuk pergi. Setiap orang berhak untuk hidup lebih layak dan lebih maju. Dia tidak mungkin memegang kaki Gaara dan menghambat langkah Gaara untuk menuju masa depan yang cerah.

Namun karena itu, cafe mereka perlahan menjadi sepi. Dia dan Ino kesana kemari mencari seseorang seperti Gaara. Namun, mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkannya. Hutang mereka yang belum lunas membuat cafe mereka akan di tutup jika mereka tidak segera membayar. Dan Sakura tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Dia membangun cafe itu dengan susah payah bersama Ino. Dia tidak mau semua kerja kerasnya menjadi sia-sia. Maka, dia nekat menembus salju yang sedang turun. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menghidupkan cafenya kembali.

Emeraldnya kemudian memandang seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam berjalan tidak jauh darinya. Bukan karena penampilannya yang membuat Sakura tertarik. Tet api, gitar yang ada di punggung pemuda itu. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda itu pastilah seorang musisi.

"Permisi tuan. Hei tuan!" Sakura mengejar pemuda itu.

Kaneshiro yang melihat seorang gadis mendekatinya merapatkan _hoodie_ nya. Tadinya, dia pikir dia sudah aman. Tetapi, sepertinya pikirannya salah.

 _Mau apa dia? Jangan bilang jika dia salah satu fans gilaku. Sial. Aku harus bersikap tenang._

"Apa anda seorang musisi?" tanya Sakura memandang Kaneshiro.

Sakura sekarang berdiri di hadapan Kaneshiro. Pemuda itu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan keheranan. Musisi katanya? Apa dia tidak tahu jika dia adalah seorang idol? Masih adakah orang yang ketinggalan jaman di Jepang?

"I-iya." Kaneshiro menjadi gugup. Dia terkejut karena gadis di hadapannya tidak mengenalinya.

"Baguslah. Mau kau membantuku?" Sakura memandang Kaneshiro dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Cafeku nyaris bangkrut. Cafeku adalah cafe yang menyajikan musik live tiap malamnya. Sekarang, penyanyi di cafe kami mengundurkan diri. Kami tidak memiliki pengisi musik di cafe kami. Mau kah kamu membantuku?"

"Ti-" Kaneshiro hampir menolak tawaran gadis di hadapannya sebelum terpaku melihat emerald itu. Emerald itu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Aku janji akan membayarmu dengan mahal. Berapapun yang kamu minta, tetapi jangan terlalu mahal."

Ini bukan masalah bayaran. Kaneshiro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia adalah seorang idol, tidak mungkin dirinya mau mengisi di sebuah cafe kecil yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Tetapi, sisi lain dirinya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Bukankah ini bagus? Saat malam hari, dia bisa keluar dari apartemen itu dan pergi mengisi live musik di sebuah cafe.

Kaneshiro memandang Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mengenalnya sebagai idol, bukankah itu bagus? Dia bisa menyamar. Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

"Baiklah."

Sakura nyaris berteriak karena senang. Dia tidak menyangka perjuangannya tidak sia-sia menembus salju.

"Terima kasih. Etto.. siapa namamu?"

"Kane- maksudku kamu bisa memanggilku Yo."

"Yo? Hanya itu? Tidak ada nama lengkap?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Panggil saja begitu."

"Baiklah." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Yo-kun. Ayo, kita ke cafeku sekarang dan akan aku kenalkan kepada sahabatku."

Kaneshiro memandang Sakura dengan pandangan keheranan. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar polos dan ceria. Apakah dia tidak takut jika dirinya adalah lelaki yang jahat? Yah, bukankah bagus jika dirinya tidak dikenali?

Kaneshiro merasakan langkah kakinya terasa ringan ketika mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju cafe milik Sakura.

.

.

"Aizome." Yashamaru memanggil Aizome yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan. "Dimana Kaneshiro?"

"Goshi?" tanya Aizome. "Aku belum melihatnya. Gitarnya juga tidak ada, sepertinya dia ada di ruang bawah tanah."

"Biar aku panggilkan." Yuta bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu." Yashamaru mengibaskan tangannya. "Biarkan dia menenangkan diri."

"Yah, terkadang orang seperti Kaneshiro memang harus menenangkan diri." Kitakado menimpali.

Yuta kembali duduk dan memandang jendela besar di sampingnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sepertinya Kaneshiro tidak ada di ruang bawah tanah.

.

Kaneshiro memandang tidak suka pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis berambut pirang yang sedang meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Gadis ini berbeda dengan Sakura yang sopan dan ceria. Gadis ini terlihat lebih galak dan urakan.

"Katakan siapa namamu?!"

"Sudah aku bilang, panggil aku Yo."

Entah sudah berapa lama, mereka berdebat seperti ini. Kaneshiro tidak mau mengatakan nama lengkapnya dan Ino yang terus-menerus menanyainya tentang namanya. Gadis ini tidak sepolos Sakura, tentu saja gadis itu mengenalnya sebagai Kaneshiro Goshi. Sang Idola wanita, anggota B-Project.

"Sudahlah Ino, kalau dia tidak mau mengatakan nama lengkapnya juga tidak masalah." Sakura mencoba membela Kaneshiro.

"Bagaimana kau bisa percaya padanya?! Bagaimana jika dia orang jahat?!"

"Tidak Ino, dia mau membantu kita. Bukankah itu bagus."

Ino memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Sahabatnya itu memang dari dulu terlalu polos dan selalu berfikir positif. Pantas saja, jika Sasuke mantan kekasih Sakura menyelingkuhinya. Dengan mudahnya Sakura memaafkan Sasuke, tetapi setelah itu gadis itu menghapus Sasuke dari hidupnya.

"Tapi-" Ino memandang lekat-lekat wajah Kaneshiro. "Wajahmu seperti Kaneshiro Goshi, mirip sekali. Ah tidak, bahkan seperti kembarannya."

Kaneshiro tersentak kaget. Otaknya berputar untuk mencari alasan agar penyamarannya tidak ketahuan.

"Siapa itu, Kaneshiro Goshi?" Sakura bertanya.

Kaneshiro memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya. Gadis ini benar-benar ketinggalan jaman atau bagaimana? B-Project sering sekali muncul di televisi dan Sakura tidak tahu siapa dirinya? Sebenarnya, dirinya merasa sangat marah. Tetapi, jika dia marah. Maka semuanya akan terbongkar.

"Sakura?!" Ino memekik memandang sahabatnya. "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Kau tidak tahu siapa itu B-Project? Demi kami-sama! Jangan terlalu banyak belajar, Sakura. Otakmu dipenuhi dengan buku-buku kedokteranmu."

Kaneshiro terdiam. Jadi, Sakura adalah mahasiswi kedokteran? Sudah pasti gadis itu pintar. Itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Sakura hanya tertawa. Dia memandang Ino sebelum memeluk sahabatnya. Dia suka sekali bermanja-manja dengan Ino.

"Aku baru saja pindah dari Amerika seminggu yang lalu. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa itu Kaneshiro Goshi." _Bohong. Tentu saja kau mengenalnya, karena itu dirimu sendiri._

Ino memandang Kaneshiro dengan pandangan memicing.

"Awas saja jika kau berbohong. Atau kau seorang penjahat, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Jangan terlalu galak, Ino." Sakura menengahi. "Baiklah, Yo-kun. Sebaiknya kamu menunjukan kebolehanmu bermain musik. Apakah kamu bisa _accoustic?"_

"Apa?" Kaneshiro merasakan pendengarannya tuli. Dia tidak suka musik _accoustic._ "Aku tidak bisa memainkan musik itu. Aku berkutat di musik _pop-rock."_

"Tapi disini hanya menyediakan musik _slow._ " Sakura mencoba berfikir. "Ino, bagaimana dengan musik _pop-rock_? Tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba, mungkin dengan begiti cafe ini akan kembali hidup."

"Terserah kau saja, Sakura."

Kaneshiro naik keatas panggung kecil yang disediakan. Dia mempersiapkan peralatannya sebelum berdiri di tengah panggung. _Microfon_ sudah di cek dan menyala. Dia sudah lama tidak melakukan aksi _solo_. Dia sampai lupa rasanya.

Pengunjung di cafe _Je T'aime_ tidak ada lima belas orang. Jika mereka mengenalinya pun. Pasti tidak akan menduganya jika dirinya adalah Kaneshiro Goshi.

Tangannya mulai memetik gitar dan membuat Sakura tersentak. Dia mengenali irama lagu ini. Lagu milik Oldcodex, dia memang tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi Sasuke sangat menyukai band beraliran _pop-rock_ ini. Dia pernah mendengar Sasuke menyetel lagu ini.

" _ **Kagayaku hibi no naka de bokura wa**_

 _ **Kawaita iro wi tashikamete iku**_

 _ **Kazashita saki no asu ni mukaeba**_

 _ **Wazuka na nozomi no kizashi e tobikonda."**_

Sakura tidak berkedip memandang Kaneshiro. Ketika pemuda itu menyanyikan lagu _Dried Up Youtfhul Fame._ Pemuda itu langsung menyatu dengan gitar dan irama yang dimainkan. Meski hanya permainan solo gitar, tetapi Kaneshiro mampu menghipnotis semua yang ada di cafe.

Pemuda itu memiliki bakat dan Sakura mengetahui hal itu.

Kaneshiro merasa begitu nyaman berada diatas panggung seperti ini. Dia menyukai sensasinya dan dirinya merasa lebih bebas dari sebelumnya. Dia merasa seperti burung yang dilepas dari sangkarnya.

Dia menyukai ini.

.

.

Kaneshiro masuk ke gedung apartemen dimana dimana dia tinggal. _Lobby_ apartemen tersebut ramai, tetapi bukan dari anggota B-Project, sudah pasti teman-temannya ada di kamarnya masing-masing.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift, dia menekan tombol lantai dimana dirinya tinggal. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan teman-temannya pasti sudah tertidur. Besok pagi mereka ada latihan dan harus bangun dengan _fresh._

Lift terbuka dan dirinya sampai di lantai tempatnya tinggal. Apartemen ini di _setting_ setiap lantainya seperti sebuah rumah yang nyaman. Jadi, mereka akan merasa seperti di rumah sendiri.

Kamarnya ada di ujung ruangan. Dia sengaja memilih kamar yang ada di ujung ruangan karena dia menyukai ketenangan. Biarpun dia yang paling urakan diantara semua anggota B-Project, tetapi dia tidak suka dengan keramaian dan kegaduhan yang diciptakan. Terutama oleh Hikaru dan Yuta yang memiliki suara dengan volume yang mengerikan.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, dia menemukan Aizome sudah tidur. Dia berada satu kamar dengan Aizome dan mereka kerap terlibat pertengkaran yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Aizome suka sekali mengganggunya dan dia akan tersulut emosi. Tetapi, Aizome adalah teman yang menyenangkan.

Meletakan gitarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu hidup. Dia menyukai berada di _cafe Je T'aime._ Cafe kecil yang di desain sederhana dan manis. Aroma kayu manis yang menenangkan membuat orang tidak ingin beranjak dari sana.

Cafe yang menenangkan. Jika seseorang sedang dalam kesulitan dan merenung di cafe itu, dia pasti akan merasa nyaman. Kaneshiro menyukainya karena itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman.

.

.

Namanya adalah Izumi. Uchiha Izumi. Teman semasa kecil Kaneshiro saat dirinya masih berada jauh di pelosok Jepang. Kaneshiro bukanlah berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang berada. Ayahnya adalah seorang nelayan dan ibunya adalah seorang penjahit. Sehari-hari, dia menemani ayahnya mencari ikan. Jika sedang senggang, dia membantu ibunya.

Kaneshiro membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah gitar tua yang disimpannya jauh di dalam lemarinya. Gitar yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada musik dan membuatnya berani menggapai mimpinya.

Izumi adalah tetangganya. Gadis cantik berambut coklat dan memiliki mata yang indah. Mereka tumbuh bersama hingga remaja. Gadis itu pula yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Gadis itu kemudian menghadiahkannya gitar di ulang tahunnya yang ketiga belas. Sejak saat itu, Kaneshiro rajin belajar gitar dan membuatkan banyak lagu romantis untuk Izumi.

Hingga akhirnya, satu tahun kemudian. Keluarga Izumi pindah ke Amerika. Izumi sempat menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Kaneshiro dan berjanji setelah pulang, mereka akan tetap bersama.

Tetapi, janji hanyalah janji semata. Hingga usianya yang memasuki tujuh belas tahun. Izumi mengiriminya email bahwa dia sudah menemukan kekasih baru. Namanya Itachi. Izumi sangat mencintai kekasihnya dan itu yang dituliskan Izumi di emailnya.

Semenjak saat itu, dia membenci musik-musik romantis dan menenggelamkan dirinya pada musik beraliran _rock._ Sudah tiga tahun lamanya dia menyimpan gitar itu dan tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Karena gitar itu membuatnya mengingat Izumi.

Dia bukannya tidak bisa bermain gitar _accoustic._ Dia hanya tidak mau memainkannya. Karena ketika dia memainkannya, semua kenangannya bersama Izumi, yang telah dia simpan rapat-rapat akan kembali berputar. Dia tidak pernah mau mengingat-ingat lagi tentang Izumi.

Memang, Izumi masih sering menghubunginya dan bangga padanya karena telah menjadi seorang Idol. Tetapi dia masih tidak mengerti, apa bagusnya menjadi Idol? Dia hanya iseng mengikuti audisi dan tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya dia akan terdampar dengan sembilan makhluk aneh yang sekarang berada satu apartemen dengannya.

Menutup pintu lemarinya, Kaneshiro mengganti pakaian tidurnya. Matanya sudah berat dan dia ingin segera menyentuh kasur.

 **oOo**

"Gochin!"

Kaneshiro muncul dengan pakaian rumahan miliknya. B-Project adalah kelompok yang disiplin. Pukul tujuh pagi, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan dan hanya dirinya yang terlambat.

"Semalam kau kemana?" tanya Mikado.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kaneshiro mengambil piringnya dan mengisinya dengan daging panggang yang ada di meja.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu pulang jam berapa." Aizome meneguk ochanya. "Memangnya kamu pulang jam berapa? Tsubasa mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Berhenti mengintrogasiku seolah aku adalah anak kecil." Kaneshiro meletakan sendoknya di meja makan dan berlalu dari situ.

Mereka semua memandang Kaneshiro. Ryuuji tidak peduli pada Kaneshiro. Memang pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Kaneshiro hanya akrab dengan Aizome, Mikado, Yuta, dan Momotarou.

Kaneshiro masuk ke dalam ruang latihan dan membanting pintunya dengan kesal. Sial! Kaneshiro mengusap wajahnya. Dia mengambil radio yang ada disana dan memutar musik _Kudou Ambitious._ Musik itu membuatnya ingin menari mengikuti musik.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya menari sendiri. Karena tiba-tiba, Masunaga sudah ada di sampingnya dan juga menari bersamanya. Tidak hanya Masunaga, tetapi seluruh anggota B-Project menari bersamanya.

"Kalian?" Kaneshiro tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika melihat teman-temannya.

"Jangan menyimpannya seorang diri, Goshi." Kitakado menepuk bahu Kaneshiro.

"Aku siap mendengar keluh kesahmu, Gochin." Yuta memandangnya.

Kaneshiro mengalihkan pandangannya dan Masunaga tersenyum lembut.

"Baik, kita mulai berlatih."

.

"Tsubasa-chan, ada apa?" tanya Yashamaru ketika melihat Tsubasa hanya berdiri di depan ruang latihan.

"Tidak."

Tsubasa tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat B-Project mulai menyatu satu sama lain. Awalnya, meski mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, tetapi sulit untuk menyatu. _Chemistry_ mereka kurang dapat karena mereka dipecah menjadi tiga grup sebelumnya.

Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini mereka sudah mulai menjadi kompak dan dia senang melihatnya. Dia yakin, B-Project akan bersinar melebihi siapapun.

Dia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

.

.

Kaneshiro memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul enam kurang. Sepuluh menit lagi latihan selesai dan sepuluh menit terasa lama dalam hidupnya. Dia ingin segera mandi dan pergi menuju cafe _Je T'aime._

"Goshi, kau terlihat gelisah." Aizome menepuk bahu Kaneshiro. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Kaneshiro mengambil botol minumannya dan meneguknya. "Satu kali lagi berlatih dan aku ingin kembali ke kamar."

Masunaga menghidupkan musik seolah menyetujui usulan Kaneshiro.

"Baiklah, satu kali lagi dan kita istirahat."

"Hai'!"

.

Kaneshiro membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk dan menemukan Yuta duduk diatas ranjangnya bersama Aizome. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat Yuta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ashu?"

"Aku kesepian disana," ucap Yuta. "Masunaga sedang ke bawah membeli minuman. Jadi, aku disini saja."

Kaneshiro tidak memperdulikan Yuta dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia mengambil gitarnya dan memandang Yuta.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya, Gochin suka sekali ke studio bawah tanah," ucap Yuta. "Boleh aku ikut, Gochin?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri, Ashu."

Yuta memandang Kaneshiro dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Gochin, ada apa dengan dirimu?"

.

Kaneshiro masuk ke _cafe Je T'aime_ lewat pintu belakang. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya dan mengenalinya sebagai idol. Hidupnya bisa tamat jika dia ketahuan.

Matanya mencari-cari sosok Sakura. Gadis itu sedang sibuk memerintah pelayannya karena malam ini sepertinya banyak pelanggan yang datang. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan blus hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai dan hanya dijepit di bagian kiri rambutnya saja.

"Yo-kun." Sakura menghampiri Kaneshiro. "Pelanggan kita banyak hari ini. Itu berkat dirimu, kemarin kamu membuat penampilan yang luar biasa dan membuat banyak orang ingin melihat penampilanmu."

Kaneshiro tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau bagaimana. Dia merasa nyaman dengan gadis dihadapannya, karena hanya gadis itu yang memandangnya bukan sebagai seorang idola.

"Malam ini hanya empat lagu, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Empat lagu itu sesuatu yang kecil."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, persiapkan dirimu."

.

.

Lagu terakhir dimainkan oleh Kaneshiro dan sekarang pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sudah saatnya cafe tutup. Dia menyukai berada diatas panggung dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya. Saat dia turun dari panggung, dia bisa melihat banyak gadis yang mendekati Sakura dan menginterogasinya. Sepertinya banyak yang cukup penasaran dengan dirinya.

Meletakan gitarnya, Kaneshiro memilih berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura dan membiarkan gadis-gadis itu menjauh. Dia bisa melihat Sakura mengusap peluh di dahinya ketika gadis-gadis itu pergi menjauh.

"Pertunjukan yang menarik, Yo-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Akan aku buatkan kopi, bagaimana? Cafe ini menjadi hidup dengan musikmu itu."

Kaneshiro duduk di salah satu kursi. Cafe sudah sepi dan hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura. Para pekerja milik Sakura juga kebanyakan sudah pulang. Dia bisa leluasa berbincang dengan gadis itu.

"Gadis-gadis itu menanyakan tentang dirimu." Sakura meletakan kopi diatas meja dan memulai ceritanya. "Lalu, dia meminta nomor ponselmu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakan hal yang privasi seperti itu."

Kaneshiro tidak menjawab. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara. Menyeruput kopinya, Kenshiro memandang Sakura yang diam dan memutar-mutar sendok di gelas _lemon tea_ miliknya. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Sakura.

"Oh ya, Ino tidak bisa datang karena sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya."

"Kalau dirimu, kenapa tidak terlihat sibuk?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan membuat Kaneshiro mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemuda itu merasa salah bertanya kepada Sakura. Tidak. Sebenarnya, dia merasa bahwa tawa Sakura adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Dia merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya menghangat.

"Maaf, maaf." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Alasanku membuka cafe pada jam makan malam, karena aku kuliah kedokteran pada pagi hari. Aku ada praktikum di siang hari dan mengerjakan semua laporan ketika cafe sudah tutup."

Kaneshiro tidak berkomentar. Dia menggagumi gadis dihadapannya ini. Gadis ini bekerja keras, kuliah dan bekerja sambilan. Di Jepang bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Tetapi, dia bisa melihat ketekadan dalam mata Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, dimana kamu tinggal?" Kaneshiro mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, aku terkejut."

Kaneshiro mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia melirik Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Aku tinggal disini, di cafe ini," ucap Sakura. "Ada lantai dua di cafe ini dan disanalah aku tinggal."

Meletakan cangkir kopinya, Kaneshiro memandang jam di tangannya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam dan jika dia tidak pulang sekarang, semua orang di B-Project akan mencarinya. Jadi sebaiknya, dia pulang sekarang.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Kaneshiro bangkit mengambil gitarnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengantarkan Kaneshiro hingga pintu cafe.

"Yo-kun, bolehkah aku mendengar cerita tentangmu kapan-kapan?"

Kaneshiro tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan pipinya menghangat.

"Ba-baiklah."

Dia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegub kencang ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Apa gadis itu tidak tahu, jika pertanyaan itu mampu membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya menghangat?

Kaneshiro tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya, dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

.

.

Lantai apartemen tempat B-Project tinggal sudah sepi saat dirinya sampai. Kaneshiro merasa aneh, biasanya setidaknya ada satu dua orang yang masih berkeliaran. Sepertinya, mereka semua kelelahan dan memilih untuk langsung beristirahat.

Namun, dugaannya salah ketika sampai di kamarnya. Berbagai suara terdengar dari sana. Mengangkat satu alisnya, Kaneshiro membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan beberapa anggota B-Project disana.

"Kalian-" Kaneshiro tidak bisa melakukan apapun. "Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ada disini?" Mikado membenahi kacamatanya. "Kami hanya ingin bercengkrama disini."

"Benar itu, Gochin."

Kaneshiro tidak bisa berbuat apapun dan memilih mengganti pakaiannya. Kitakado memandang Kaneshiro sebelum mencomot Takoyaki yang dibawa oleh Aizome.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Goshi. Lama sekali kamu berada di ruang bawah tanah."

Gerakan Kaneshiro yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya terhenti. Matanya melirik Kitakado sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Kaneshiro mengambil bantal dan selimutnya. "Kalau kalian tidak mau pergi, aku yang akan tidur di ruang tengah."

"Kau masih saja gampang ngambek, Goshi." Momotarou bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Ayo, Mikado."

"Jaa, sampai jumpa besok."

Ditinggalkan berdua dengan Aizome, Kaneshiro meletakan bantalnya dan langsung bergelung dala selimutnya. Aizome meletakan ponselnya dan memandang Kaneshiro yang menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Kaneshiro, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Mengintip dari balik lengannya, Kaneshiro melirik Aizome.

"Tidak ada."

Aizome menyerah. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kaneshiro. Mematikan lampu kamar mereka, Aizome memilih memejamkan matanya.

 **oOo**

Suara musik terdengar dari ruang latihan. Kaneshiro menengadahkan kepalanya ketika rasa lelah mulai menyerangnya. Mereka sudah berlatih selama lima jam dan rasa lelah mulai menyerangnya.

"Kita selalu berlatih tetapi tidak ada tawaran yang masuk," ucap Hikaru.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Hikaru." Tatsuhiro menanggapi.

"Yashamaru-san dan Tsubasa-chan sedang mencarikan pekerjaan untuk kita. Semenjak kita terkenal, banyak sekali _boyband_ yang muncul di Jepang."

Kaneshiro tidak mau terlibat dalam percakapan tidak berguna teman-temannya. Jadi, dia memilih mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya. Rasa lega langsung terasa di tenggorokannya.

"Kita istirahat setengah jam!" Masunaga memberikan intruksi.

Memeriksa ponselnya, Kaneshiro menemukan pesan yang masuk. Dia memang tidak suka memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada sembarang orang. Hanya orang-orang dari B-Project dan Gandara Music saja yang mengetahui nomor ponselnya.

Dia juga bukan kategori orang yang narsis. Di saat teman-temannya yang lainnya memiliki banyak media sosial, dia tidak memiliki satupun. Baginya media sosial tidak ada gunanya untuknya.

Membuka pesan yang masuk, Kaneshiro tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di lantai dan menyandarkan dirinya pada cermin di belakangnya.

 _ **Ohayou, Yo-kun! Kemarin, aku sudah menyebar beberapa selebaran untuk bekerja di cafe. Pagi ini banyak sekali pelamar yang datang dan aku senang sekali. Aku tidak menyangka, jika banyak yang berminat bekerja di cafe ini.**_

Kaneshiro dengan cekatan membalas pesan dari Sakura. Entah mengapa, seperti ada bunga yang mekar di dalam dadanya ketika menerima pesan dari Sakura.

 _ **Aku senang mendengarnya.**_

Yuta yang sedang meminum minumannya memandang Kaneshiro dengan pandangan keheranan. Dia merasa Kaneshiro akhir-akhir ini lebih hidup dari biasanya. Kaneshiro yang biasanya mudah marah, menjadi lebih kalem dari biasanya. Memang pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara, tetapi Kaneshiro mudah sekali marah.

Kitakado yang berada di sebelah Yuta, mengerti apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kaneshiro, ya?" tanya Kitakado. "Aku juga merasa dia lebih hidup dari biasanya."

"Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang membuat Gochin berubah."

"Hm.." Kitakado tersenyum. "Aku juga penasaran."

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika membaca pesan dari Kaneshiro. Dia sedang istirahat. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri tidak menyangka jika pelamar yang datang akans sangat banyak. Dan ini semua berkat Kaneshiro.

Sejak kedatangan pemuda itu, cafe miliknya jadi ramai oleh pelanggan yang berkunjung. Dia berhutang pada Kaneshiro. Jika bukan karena pemuda itu, mungkin cafenya akan tetap sepi.

Sakura tersenyum ketika pelamar selanjutnya datang. Mungkin, dia bisa membuatkan sesuatu untuk Kaneshiro nantinya.

.

.

.

Meja makan B-Project terasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Sudah beberapa hari lamanya, Kaneshiro tidak hadir untuk makan malam bersama mereka. Rasanya ada yang kurang.

Meski Kaneshiro adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan sering kali tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Tetapi, mereka semua menyayangi Kaneshiro dan khawatir ketika Kaneshiro tidak makan malam bersama mereka.

"Yuta, mau kemana?" tanya Aizome ketika Yuta bangkit dari duduknya.

"Melihat kondisi Gochin."

Mereka menghela napas panjang. Kaneshiro memang sosok yang aneh, tetapi mereka tidak menyangka jika Kaneshiro akan seaneh ini.

Yuta muncul tak berapa lama kemudian. Orang yang merespon pertama kali adalah Tatsuhiro.

"Bagaimana, Yuta?"

"Gochin tidak ada dimanapun."

.

.

.

Kaneshiro memainkan lagu terakhirnya dengan sangat bagus. Sakura puas sekali dengan permainan gitar Kaneshiro yang mengagumkan. Pelanggan yang datang juga sama puasnya. Perut mereka kenyang, mereka juga mendapatkan hiburan.

Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Sakura muncul membawa sebotol air mineral dan handuk.

"Selamat atas kerja kerasnya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hm." Kaneshiro tidak menanggapi dan meneguk air mineral pemberian Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kaneshiro. Pemuda itu meletakan botol miliknya dan melirik Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Kamu lihat itu, Yo-kun. Banyak pelanggan yang tersenyum puas saat masuk kesini. Mereka terhibur dengan nyanyianmu dan perut mereka kenyang. Aku senang sekali ketika pelangganku puas. Tidak seperti sebelum kamu datang kesini, pelanggan yang masuk kesini berwajah suram," ucap Sakura. "Yo-kun. Maukah kamu pulang lebih larut malam ini?"

Kaneshiro membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Tetapi belum sempat Kaneshiro bertanya, Sakura sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan membantu para pelayanku."

.

.

Anggota B-Project duduk di sofa besar. Kali ini, Tsubasa ikut hadir diantara mereka. Sudah satu jam mereka dalam posisi yang sama, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kaneshiro-san?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Apakah sebaiknya, kita mengikutinya besok?" Yuta memberi usul.

"Itu ide yang bagus!" Hikaru berujar dengan semangat.

"Hikaru." Tatsuhiro memperingati Hikaru agar tidak membuat masalah.

"Aku setuju dengan Hikaru." Masunaga angkat bicara. "Kita bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi pada Goshi. Jangan ada yang bersikap mencurigakan. Besok, kita akan mengikuti kemana Goshi pergi."

"Kita tidak bisa pergi tanpa izin, Masunaga." Mikado angkat bicara.

"A-aku akan minta izin pada Yashamaru-san," ucap Tsubasa. "Aku akan minta, Yashamaru-san untuk merahasiakannya dari ketua."

"Apa itu bisa dilakukan?" Ryuuji memandang Tsubasa dengan pandangan tidak yakin.

"Aku akan berusaha." Tsubasa berujar dengan mantap. "Aku akan menemui Yashamaru-san!"

Mereka semua memandang kepergian Tsubasa. Mereka memiliki banyak rencana. Tetapi, untuk bisa keluar dari apartemen mewah ini membutuhkan izin dari manager mereka.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Sakura muncul dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. "Ayo, kita ke atas, Yo-kun."

Kaneshiro cukup terkejut dengan ajakan Sakura. Pelanggan mereka sudah pergi dan para karyawan mereka juga sudah pulang. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah mereka berdua. Ino juga tidak bisa datang hari ini.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kaneshiro mengikuti langkah Sakura. Sebenarnya dia cukup penasaran dengan tempat dimana Sakura tinggal. Dia juga menebak-nebak, apa gerangan yang diinginkan gadis itu hingga mengajaknya keatas cafe.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga dan akhirnya dirinya bisa melihat sebuah pintu. Sakura membuka pintu itu dengan pelan dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ayo masuk, Yo-kun. Aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng untukmu. Kamu sudah banyak membantuku dan aku ingin membuatkanmu nasi goreng."

Kaneshiro melepas sepatunya dan dengan ragu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ternyata, ruangan itu cukup besar. Dia bisa melihat sebuah tempat tidur dan meja belajar disana. Tidak jauh dari sana, ada sebuah piano di ujung ruangan. Tidak banyak perabot. Sebuah lemari besar juga berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sakura memakai _apron_ miliknya dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan lain. Kaneshiro mengintip dan dirinya bisa melihat Sakura sedang memasak sesuatu. Melihat punggung gadis itu memasak, membuat senyuman terbit di wajahnya.

"Yo-kun, duduklah dimanapun kamu mau." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Um.. ya." Kaneshiro meletakan gitarnya dan duduk di ranjang milik Sakura.

Ranjang itu empuk dan hangat. Dia bisa mencium bau _cherry blossoms_ dari sana. Meskipun ranjang di apartemennya lebih empuk, tetapi tidak sehangat ini. Berada disini, mengingatkannya akan rumah.

Tempat tinggal Sakura begitu sederhana. Menenenangkan dan membuat nyaman. Dia menyukainya. Berbeda dengan apartemen dimana dia tinggal, ramai tetapi terasa sepi dan dingin.

"Yo-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sakura muncul dengan nampan berisi nasi goreng dan ocha hangat. "Aku tidak tahu masakanku enak atau tidak."

Kaneshiro mengambil piring berisi nasi goreng dari tangan Sakura dan memandangnya. Bau harum menguar dan membuat perutnya terasa lapar. Dilihat dari penyajiannya, sangat menggugah selera. Nafsu makannya menjadi naik.

"Kalau begitu, _ittadakimasu."_ Kanishiro menyendokan nasi goreng buatan Sakura ke dalam mulutnya.

Nikmat. Rasa nikmat langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Nasi goreng ini nikmat sekali.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Kaneshiro makan dengan lahap. Pemuda itu melirik Sakura sebelum meneguk ocha miliknya.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan?" tanya Kaneshiro tidak suka.

"Tidak, tidak. Cara makanmu lucu sekali."

Kaneshiri mengunyah nasi gorengnya. Dia memandang sekeliling, matanya kemudian tertuju pada piano milik Sakura.

"Kenapa ada piano disana?"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangang Kaneshiro. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang dirinya. Tetapi, mau tidak mau dia harus menjelaskannya. Karena Kaneshiro sudah bertanya.

"Itu piano milik ayahku. Sebenarnya, cafe ini juga milik ayahku. Saat aku masih kecil, cafe ini begitu berjaya. Hingga akhirnya, setelah Gaara-kun pergi cafe ini mulai mengalami kemunduran. Aku berhutang pada seorang reternir dengan jaminan cafe ini. Aku menggunakan uang itu untuk menggaji karyawan dan aku gunakan untuk uang kuliahku.

Sebelum kamu datang, cafe ini begitu sepi dan aku harus membayar hutang pada reternir. Hingga kamu datang, cafe ini mulai hidup dan aku bisa mengumpulkan beberapa uang untuk membayar reternir itu. Meski aku tahu, uang yang aku kumpulkan masih belum cukup."

"Dimana ayahmu?"

"Orang tuaku berada di pinggiran Osaka. Mereka menghabiskan masa tua mereka bersama dan aku sesekali mengungjungi mereka."

Kaneshiro termenung. Dirinya banyak mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya menjadi seorang Idol. Dirinya suka sekali bertanya-tanya apa enaknya menjadi idol. Dia tidak suka menjadi seorang idol.

Tetapi, cerita Sakura membuka matanya. Bahwa, dirinya lebih beruntung. Banyak orang yang bekerja keras demi sesuap nasi dan dirinya menjadi idol dan mendapatkan banyak uang. Tidak seharusnya dia mengeluh. Dia hanya kurang bersyukur.

"Yo-kun, ceritakan tentang dirimu." Sakura memandang Kaneshiro.

"Aku hanyalah anak dari seorang nelayan dan penjahit. Tidak ada yang istimewa, aku datang kesini untuk mengadu nasib."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura. "Kau misterius, Yo-kun."

Kaneshiro tidak tahu. Sejak kapan dia mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekat gadis bermata emerald ini.

.

.

Dia sampai di apartemennya hampir tengah malam. Lantai apartemen tempatnya tinggal sudah sepi dan sepertinya semua orang sudah tidur. Ketika dirinya sampai di kamarnya, Aizome juga sudah tidur.

Melepas semua pakaiannya. Kaneshiro memilih untuk berendam sejenak. Dia ingin melepas penatnya dengan berendam air panas. Mungkin, beban di punggungnya akan berkurang.

Sejak kapan dia berhenti memikirkan Izumi? Kaneshiro memejamkan matanya. Sejak dia bertemu dengan Sakura, dia mulai berhenti memikirkan Izumi.

Semua pembicaraannya dengan Sakura berputar dalam otaknya. Kapan terakhir kali dia mengunjungi orang tuanya? Sejak dia menjadi seorang idol, dia berhenti mengunjungi orang tuanya. Dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Bangkit dari _bathup,_ Kaneshiro mengganti pakaiannya. Rasa lelahnya berkurang dan berganti dengan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Begitu melihat kasur, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk langsung merebahkan diri dan memejamkan matanya.

 **oOo**

Seluruh anggota B-Project mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Mereka pura-pura tidak tahu dengan Kaneshiro yang selama ini kabur entah kemana setiap malamnya. Kaneshiro juga tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin hari ini segera berakhir dan dia bisa menemui Sakura.

Kaneshiro meneguk minumannya. Sejak kapan dirinya menjadi ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sakura? Entah mengapa, sejak dia bertemu dengan gadis itu, dia ingin sekali bertemu. Bahkan setiap detiknya, dia ingin berada di sisi Sakura.

Yashamaru yang biasanya tidak memantau mereka berlatih turut andil. Bukan apa-apa, dia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Tsubasa. Jadi, dia datang hari ini untuk melihat perubahan yang diciptakan oleh Kaneshiro.

"Goshi, mau kemana?" tanya Tatsuhiro ketika Kaneshiro keluar lebih dulu dari mereka.

"Aku mau mandi." Kaneshiro menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk.

"Yashamaru-san akan mengadakan rapat kecil." Kitakado memandang Kaneshiro. "Ini tentang tawaran kerja B-Project."

Kaneshiro memandang Aizome dan mengambil botol minumannya.

"Aizome, katakan padaku apa hasil rapatnya nanti."

Pintu ditutup begitu saja.

"Lihat kan, Gochin menjadi aneh." Yuta memandang mereka semua. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Aku sudah meminjam mobil dari Shuji-sama. Beliau juga sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kaneshiro, jadi tidak masalah."

"Apa Goshi akan baik-baik saja." Aizome meletakan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. "Jika ketua sudah turun tangan, aku tidak yakin Goshi akan baik-baik saja."

"Sebaiknya, kita bergegas jika tidak ingin kehilangan Goshi." Masunaga bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hai'!"

.

.

Mobil yang mereka gunakan berhenti di sebuah cafe. Cafe kecil yang ramai dengan pengunjung. Mereka tidak percaya jika Kaneshiro masuk ke dalam cafe ini tadi.

"Apa benar Goshi masuk kesini?" tanya Aizome.

"Kau melihatnya tadi." Momotarou angkat bicara.

Ryuuji memakan _lollipop_ miliknya. Dia sepertinya tidak tertarik, tapi dia cukup penasaran juga dengan apa yang dilakukan Kaneshiro di cafe kecil seperti ini.

"Apa yang dilakukan Gochin sebenarnya." Yuta mendesah panjang.

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak masuk." Kitakado membuka pintu mobil. "Ayo kita masuk."

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _Cafe Je T'aime._ Begitu sampai di depan pintu, mereka di sambut dengan suara gitar milik Kaneshiro.

"Lagu ini.." Aizome berhenti melangkah.

"Lagu kita," ucap Yuta.

" _Starlight,_ ka?" tanya Mikado.

"Um.."

Kaneshiro memainkan lagu _starlight_ dengan gayanya sendiri. Baru kali ini, mereka semua melihat Kaneshiro memainkan lagu _Thrive_ dengan begitu hidup. Beberapa pengunjung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah ketika Kaneshiro mulai menyanyi.

" _ **Berikan aku waktu,**_

 _ **Untuk bisa mengetahui isi hatimu,**_

 _ **Aku selalu siap untuk melawan angin yang akan datang padaku,**_

 _ **Kapanpun aku selalu,**_

 _ **Mengikuti jalan yang kau pilih.**_

 _ **Untuk bisa mengatasi diri sendiri,**_

 _ **Frustasi karena jawaban tidak jelas,**_

 _ **Tapi jangan pernah memalingkan diri dari kenyataan,**_

 _ **Untuk bisa mendapatkan 'Happy end',**_

 _ **Jadi jangan pernah melewatkan kesempatan,**_

 _ **Dari masalah yang kita hadapi,**_

 _ **Cari dan ambilah oleh itu,**_

 _ **Meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil,**_

 _ **Terbanglah keatas langit, dan raihlah sang bintang!"**_

Mereka semua tidak bisa berkedip ketika Kaneshiro selesai menyanyikan lagu mereka. Penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan ketika Kaneshiro selesai bernyanyi.

" _Su-sughoii."_ Tsubasa bahkan tidak berkedip.

Kaneshiro memandang kearah pintu masuk dan matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Matanya memandang erat-erat kepada anggota B-Project yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk cafe.

"Kalian?!"

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dengan sembarangan, Kaneshiro!"

Sekarang, disinilah dirinya berada. Di ruangan ketuanya bersama dengan kedua _manager_ nya. Dia sudah memperkirakan jika ini akan terjadi, tetapi tidak tahu jika secepat ini.

"Aku akan memerintahkan _resepsionist_ dan satpam untuk tidak membiarkanmu kabur. Yashamaru juga akan menjaga _cctv_ 24 jam agar memastikan kau tidak kabur lagi lain kali."

Kaneshiro mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak yang diberikan oleh ketuanya itu. Sialan! Apakah ketuanya itu tidak tahu, jika tinggal di apartemen dan bertemu dengan orang yang sama setiap harinya itu membosankan. Dia merasa semua rutinitasnya adalah hal yang membosankan.

Lalu, dirinya terbayang wajah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan kecewa. Sudah tentu, Ino akan menjelaskan pada Sakura jika dirinya adalah anggota B-Project. Sial! Sakura pasti akan sangat kecewa padanya. Dia juga sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Tsubasa yang melihat Kaneshiro terdiam menjadi khawatir. Dia mencoba menyentuh pundak Kaneshiro tetapi pemuda itu sudah berjalan pergi dengan gusar.

"Persetan dengan kalian semua! Persetan dengan B-Project! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!"

Kaneshiro keluar dari ruangan Shuji Daikoku dan membanting pintu ruangan ketuanya. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil saat ini. Apalagi, sekarang dihadapannya berdiri semua teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Sudah puas melihatku menderita?!" Kaneshiro memandang mereka semua.

"Gochin, kami tidak berniat begitu. Kami hanya khawatir padamu."

"Cih, khawatir?" Kaneshiro mendobrak barisan teman-temannya.

"Goshi." Panggilan Kitakado membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Ingatlah, kita semua adalah keluarga."

Kaneshiro sudah tidak peduli dengan mereka semua. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Satu-satunya tempatnya untuk merenung adalah studio di bawah tanah.

.

.

Dia memandang ruangan yang biasanya dia gunakan jika sedang frustasi. Dia bukan orang yang lari dari kenyataan, tetapi dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura dan tidak ingin berpisah dari gadis ini.

Gadis itu begitu polos dan hidup. Dia berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lain yang ada di Jepang. Hanya Sakura-lah, gadis yang tidak memandangnya sebagai seorang idol. Di mata gadis itu, dirinya adalah seorang musisi yang telah menyelamatkan cafe miliknya.

Mengambil ponselnya, dia mengetikan pesan. Tidak. Kaneshiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya dalam pesan singkat. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Sakura, mendengar suara gadis itu.

" _Moshi-moshi, Yo-kun."_

Kaneshiro meletekan ponselnya di telinganya. Dia bisa mendengar suara Sakura di seberang telepon, tetapi lidahnya terasa begitu kelu untuk digerakan.

" _Yo-kun, apa kamu disana? Apa kamu baik-baik saja."_

"Maaf."

Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Mendudukan dirinya di lantai, Kaneshiro memegang kepalanya. Dia merasa seperti seseorang yang patah hati sekarang.

" _Maaf untuk apa, Yo-kun? Kamu tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun."_

"Maaf karena telah membohongimu." _Dia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya._ "Kamu pernah memintaku untuk menceritakan tentang diriku, sekarang aku akan menceritakannya."

" _Aku ada disini untuk mendengarkannya, Yo-kun."_

"Namaku adalah Kaneshiro Goshi. Aku adalah anggota dari B-Project, idol yang terkenal di Jepang. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan keluar dari apartemen tempat kami semua tinggal. Lalu, aku bertemu denganmu. Saat itu, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Tetapi, ketika kamu memandangku sebagai manusia biasa, aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu.

Aku jatuh cinta pada semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku menyukai sifatmu yang ceria dan polos, apalagi kamu tidak memandangku sebagai seorang Idola di Jepang."

" _Sudah aku duga jika kamu memang Kaneshiro Goshi."_ Kaneshiro terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. _"Saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah mengenalimu sebagai Kaneshiro Goshi. Sebenarnya, aku adalah salah satu fansmu. Aku menyukaimu, aku bahkan mengoleksi poster tentangmu dan semua tentang Thrive ataupun B-Project. Tetapi instingku mengatakan untuk menyembunyikan semuanya._

 _Aku bersikap seolah-olah kamu bukan idola, karena aku ingin dekat denganmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Dan jika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya jika aku mengenalmu sebagai idola di Jepang, kamu pasti tidak akan mau menemuiku lagi."_

Kaneshiro terdiam. Dia tidak merespon perkataan Sakura. Jadi, gadis itu memang ingin memandangnya sebagai manusia biasa dan bukannya seorang idola? Ada sesuatu yang menghangat yang membuat matanya basah.

" _Terima kasih banyak, Goshi-kun. Terima kasih banyak untuk waktu yang telah kamu berikan. Dan terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku. Aku yakin, sekarang kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari televisi saja."_

"Sakura-"

" _Ini sudah malam, Goshi-kun. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat. Bukankah seorang idola memiliki banyak jadwal? Besok aku juga harus kuliah, selamat malam."_

"Sakura-!"

Kaneshiro melemparkan ponselnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak hanya dirinya saja yang merasa sakit, dia yakin Sakura juga sama sakitnya dengan dirinya. Dia meremas rambutnya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, Kaneshiro mengambil gitar _accoustic_ yang ada di sampingnya dan memetiknya.

Alunan lagu terdengar disela-sela suara Kaneshiro yang menjadi serak.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika akan jadi begini."

Anggota B-Project berkumpul di kamar Aizome dan Kaneshiro. Mereka langsung menggelar rapat mendadak. Bagaimanapun juga, Kaneshiro adalah teman mereka.

"Aku mengerti perasaannya." Tatsuhiro angkat bicara. "Aku kadang-kadang merasa ingin keluar dari sini. Aku bosan berada disini terus menerus."

"Tatsu, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke taman bermain kapan-kapan," usul Hikaru.

"Dasar bodoh! Kita bisa kena marah, tahu!"

"Tapi.." Aizome menerawang jauh. "Aku belum pernah melihat Goshi menikmati lagu _starlight_ hingga seperti itu."

"Kita harus membantu Goshi," ucap Kitakado. "Biar bagaimanapun, kita yang membuat Goshi dalam masalah."

"Ketua Shuji itu menakutkan, Tomo." Ryuuji melahap _lollipop_ nya.

"Tidak apa, kita kan ada sembilan orang. Kita pasti menang."

"Baiklah! Besok kita akan bicara pada ketua Shuji!" Yuta mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Daikoku Shuji mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya. Dia memandang anak didiknya yang sedang membungkukan badannya tepat di hadapannya.

Pagi ini, saat dirinya sampai di ruangannya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangannya diketuk. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya, ketika Kaneshiro masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Aku mohon, ketua."

Shuji memandang Kaneshiro. Anak didiknya ini bukan tipe orang yang sembarangan mau menundukan kepalanya. Alhasil, belum hilang rasa terkejutnya karena Kaneshiro datang ke ruangannya. Dia sudah dikejutkan dengan Kaneshiro yang membungkukan badannya.

"Katakan, kenapa aku harus mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Kaneshiro tidak menjawab. Dia masih tetap di posisinya membungkukan badannya.

"Karena aku.."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Shuji-san." Yashamaru datang bersama Tsubasa.

"Tidak apa." Shuji memandang Kaneshiro. "Yashamaru dan Tsubasa-chan sudah ada disini, jadi jelaskan alasanmu."

"Aku mohon, izinkan aku untuk pergi ke cafe itu," ucap Kaneshiro. "Aku mencintai Haruno Sakura, pemilik cafe itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk yang terkhir kalinya. Setelah itu, kalian boleh mengurungku disini."

Mereka semua terdiam. Yashamaru mencoba berfikir jalan keluar yang harus diberikan. Salah memberi jalan keluar, maka masalah yang akan mereka terima.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kenapa Ketua tidak mengizinkannya?"

Shuji memandang Tsubasa. Begitu pula dengan Yashamaru. Mereka terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsubasa.

"Apa yang kamu maksud, Tsubasa-chan?" Yashamaru memandang Tsubasa dengan panik.

"Bukankah.. bukankah tidak menyenangkan jika di pisahkan dengan orang yang kita cintai? Jika memang itu kesempatan terakhir untuk bertemu, apa salahnya?"

Daikoku Shuji menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia memandang Kaneshiro yang masih tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kamu masih disini, Goshi?" tanya Shuji. "Katanya, kamu ingin bertemu dengan gadismu itu?"

Kaneshiro tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Dia memandang ketuanya dan Yashamaru juga Tsubasa secara bergantian. Dia membungkukan badannya sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian."

Shuji memandang Kaneshiro yang langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangannya. Dia mengambil rokoknya dan menghidupkannya.

Disisi lain, Kaneshiro bertemu dengan teman-temannya saat dirinya keluar dari ruangan ketuanya. Dia tidak mempedulikan semua teman-temannya, ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Gochin!" Yuta mencoba memanggil Kaneshiro. Tetapi pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka.

"Yashamaru-san, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikado.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya." Yashamaru menghela napas panjang.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan." Shuji muncul.

"Ketua." Aizome dan Yuta berkata secara bersamaan.

"Kalian semua, masuk ke ruanganku." Shuji menghisap rokoknya. "Akan aku jelaskan semuanya."

.

.

.

Kaneshiro merasakan tubuhnya begitu lelah. Semalam suntuk, dirinya bermain gitar dan belum memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Sekarang, rasa lelah mulai menghinggapinya.

Tetapi, dia tidak boleh kalah dengan rasa lelahnya. Dia harus bisa sampai ke _cafe Je T'aime_ dan bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sakura keluar dari cafenya dan membenarkan tasnya. Setelah Kaneshiro pergi, dia harus mencari pengganti pemuda itu. Memandang cafenya, Sakura menarik napas panjang. Meski hanya sebentar, tetapi dia merindukan pemuda itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menghela napas panjang sekali lagi. Tidak. Kaneshiro Goshi adalah seorang idol. Bertemu dengannya dan mengenalnya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Dia tidak berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu.

Dia masih ingat, ketika melihat wajah Kaneshiro untuk pertama kalinya. Awalnya dia pikir, apa yang dilihatnya adalah ilusi. Tetapi lambat laun, dirinya mulai menyadari jika Yo-kun adalah Kaneshiro Goshi. Dia hanya menyimpannya dalam diam. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Kaneshiro meski dia tahu, lambat laun Kaneshiro akan meninggalkannya.

"Yosh, baiklah!" Sakura membusungkan dadanya. Dia harus berangkat kuliah dan paginya akan segera dimulai.

"Sakura."

Baru satu langkah, Sakura meninggalkan cafenya. Dia bisa mendengar suara familiar di telinganya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura bisa melihat Kaneshiro berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Sakura membatu di tempatnya. Ini semua pasti delusinya. Dia terlalu banyak memikirkan pemuda itu hingga akhirnya mengalami delusi. Apa yang dilihatnya tidaklah nyata.

Tetapi, semuanya terpatahkan ketika Kaneshiro memeluknya. Pemuda itu memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Goshi-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

Kaneshiro tidak menjawab. Dia memeluk Sakura semakin erat. Semakin erat hingga kesadarannya menghilang.

"Goshi-kun, apa yang terjadi?"

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang seluruhnya, dia masih bisa mendengar suara Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaneshiro membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di kamar milik Sakura. Dia bisa mencium bau khas milik Sakura. Mendudukan dirinya, dia memandang sekelilingnya.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dia berlari menuju cafe. Lalu, dia melihat Sakura dan langsung memeluknya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap dan dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Dia mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. Ponsel baru yang diberikan ketuanya padanya sebelum dirinya pergi tadi.

Banyak sekali email yang masuk ke ponselnya. Kebanyakan adalah dari anggota B-Project yang khawatir pada dirinya.

 _ **Aizome : Dasar bodoh! Kau menyembunyikan ini dariku, hah?! Sebenarnya, kau anggap aku ini apa?!**_

 _ **Yuta : Gochin, aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari ketua. Jika kamu memang mencintai gadis itu, aku akan mendukungmu.**_

 _ **Kitakado : Goshi, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kau nekat sekali.**_

 _ **Mikado : Dasar bodoh! Kau bisa menceritakan pada kami. Jangan bertindak sendiri, kita ini keluarga.**_

Kaneshiro merasakan matanya basah. Dia sedikit mengusap matanya.

"Keluarga, ya?"

Sakura muncul membawa nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air putih. Kaneshiro buru-buru meletakan ponselnya ketika Sakura datang.

"Sudah sadar?" Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kaneshiro. "Goshi-kun, sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan? Bagaimana jika orang-orang dari rumah produksimu marah?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang peduli dengan mereka." Kaneshiro mengambil bubur dari tangan Sakura dan memakannya. "Ketuaku sudah mengizinkannya."

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Dia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja, Kaneshiro datang ke cafenya dan memeluknya begitu saja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut.

"Sakura." Kaneshiro memanggil Sakura yang melamun. "Ikutlah denganku."

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melepasmu. Aku mencintaimu." Kaneshiro meletakan mangkuk buburnya. "Aku.."

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Kaneshiro mendekatkan wajahnya. Satu kecupan, dia dapatkan di dahinya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Goshi-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

"Kamu tinggal disini?" Sakura memandang apartemen megah di hadapannya.

"Hn." Kaneshiro menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Ayo masuk."

Sakura benar-benar gugup ketika Kaneshiro membawanya masuk. Dia masih tidak mempercayai jika sekarang dirinya adalah kekasih dari Kaneshiro Goshi.

.

"Hikaru, gerakanmu salah."

"Mou! Aku lelah."

"Sekali lagi, kita akan berlatih sekali lagi."

"Ken Ken."

"Jangan merengek, Yuta."

Yashamaru tersenyum ketika melihat anak didiknya berlatih. Mereka berisik seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Tsubasa berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis cantik itu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Kaneshiro tidak pulang semalaman dan mereka semua khawatir dengan Kaneshiro.

"Gochin!"

Mereka semua menolehkan kepala kearah pintu. Disana, Kaneshiro berdiri dengan seorang gadis cantik di sebelahnya.

"Goshi, kau kemana saja!" Aizome menjitak kepala Kaneshiro.

"Begitukah caramu menyambutku?!" Kaneshiro memandang Aizome dengan kesal.

"Ya ampun." Mikado menaikan kacamatanya. "Setelah menghilang semalaman, kamu datang bersama seorang gadis."

Sakura sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Nyawanya sekarang entah berada dimana sekarang. Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna ketika melihat deretan lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura." Kaneshiro memeluk pinggang Sakura. "Dan dia calon istriku."

"Hah?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Endingnya gantung ya? Emang nyahahahahaha :3 Adakah disini yang udah liat animenya? Lagi ongoing sih.. entah kenapa pas liat Kaneshiro Goshi untuk pertama kalinya, aku langsung jatuh cinta. Itu cowok agak-agak badboy judes gimana gitu sih :3**

 **Saku lagi tidak menerima req apapun. Dan jangan berharap banyak sama fict Saku yang hiatus. Saku gamau ntar ada yg review minta dilanjutin padahal udah jelas hiatus... Arigachuu..  
**

 **Hahaha.. coret-coret di kotak review yaa..**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je T'aime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Kaneshiro Goshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, B-Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN ADEGAN ATAU CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang dan menyadarkannya. Jika ini bukan di kamarnya.

Ini di kamarnya bersama suaminya. Kaneshiro Goshi.

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya, ketika Kaneshiro membawanya menemui tim B-Project dan memperkenalkannya sebagai calon istrinya. Seketika apartemen tempat B-Project bernaung heboh. Banyak dari mereka yang menganggap jika Kaneshiro sedang mabuk.

Tetapi, suaminya itu mewujudkan semuanya. Mereka menikah tidak lama kemudian. Pesta sederhana yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Mereka menikah secara diam-diam. Itu yang diminta oleh manager B-Project sebagai syaratnya.

Bagi Sakura, pernikahan yang dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi bukanlah masalah untuknya. Sakura mengerti, jika Kaneshiro adalah idola yang sedang naik daun dan B-Project sedang merintis karirnya. Apa jadinya jika muncul berita jika Kaneshiro Goshi sudah memiliki istri?

Bisa-bisa suaminya kehilangan fans yang mendukungnya. Tanpa seorang fans, idola tidak akan bisa berdiri.

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, berada di kamar miliknya dan suaminya. Kaneshiro meminta kepada ketuanya untuk menyewakannya satu kamar untuk mereka. Kaneshiro yang tadinya sekamar bersama Aizome, membuat sahabat suaminya itu mengungsi karena kamar mereka digunakan olehnya dan suaminya.

Saat Kaneshiro membawanya pindah ke apartemen B-Project. Pria berambut hitam itu menanyakannya tentang dekorasi kamar yang diinginkannya. Suaminya mengatakan jika ingin membuatnya nyaman dan merasa seperti di rumah.

Dia tidak menginginkan apapun. Berada di sisi suaminya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Ketika dirinya menemani Kaneshiro berlatih, kamar mereka sudah berubah total. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, piano miliknya yang ada di cafe bisa berada di kamar mereka. Juga di dinding kamar mereka terdapat foto-foto pernikahan mereka.

Kaneshiro yang membuat ini semua dan Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

Mendudukan dirinya, Sakura memandang jam di dinding. Ini masih pukul enam pagi dan biasanya anggota B-Project belum terbangun.

Mungkin, dia bisa membuatkan sesuatu untuk sarapan.

.

Kaneshiro Goshi membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan istrinya di sampingnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing setelah tidur. Dia berlatih keras kemarin dan kelelahan setelah malam panas mereka berakhir. Ini sudah hampir pukul delapan, dia kesiangan. Sudah pasti teman-temannya sudah mulai berlatih.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mencari istrinya. Biasanya Sakura selalu ada di kamar saat dirinya bangun, entah mengapa sekarang istrinya tidak ada di kamar. Hal itu membuatnya khawatir.

Menyusuri apartemennya yang luas, langkah kakinya menuju ruang makan. Dia bisa mendengar suara keributan di dapur. Masih dengan setengah nyawa yang terkumpul, Kaneshiro masuk ke dapur.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat matanya terbuka lebar. Disana, istrinya sedang kerepotan membagikan masakan yang dibuatnya. Hikaru menyodorkan mangkuknya, meminta tambah nasi pada istrinya.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Oh- Goshi-kun!" Sakura tersenyum. "Ingin sarapan?"

"Kane-chin beruntung sekali bisa memiliki Kura-chin." Hikaru berucap sembari mengunyah makanannya. "Dia pintar sekali memasak."

"Cih." Kaneshiro mendenguskan wajahnya dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Maka dari itu aku menikahinya."

"Mou, Gochin sudah pamer kemesraan pagi-pagi," ucap Yuta.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang memerah. Biar suaminya adalah orang yang cuek, tetapi suaminya adalah orang yang romantis.

.

"Huwaa.. aku kekenyangan." Hikaru menepuk perutnya dengan wajah senang.

"Kau rakus sekali, Hikaru." Tatsuhiro menimpali.

"Ck, untung saja Sakura sudah menyisakan makanan untukku. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan perutmu," ucap Kaneshiro. Terlihat jelas jika pria itu sangat kesal.

"Sudah, sudah, kita mulai berlatih saja." Masunaga menengahi.

.

Sakura berkutat di dapur, dia ingin membuat beberapa kue dan _cookies_ untuk anggota B-Project. Setelah menikah dengan Kaneshiro, dia memberikan cafe miliknya kepada Ino. Tidak memberikannya, lebih tepatnya Ino yang mengelolanya. Sesekali dirinya datang untuk melihat keadaan.

Saat mengetahui jika pemuda yang bernama Yo adalah Kaneshiro Goshi. Ino langsung mengomeli Kaneshiro habis-habisan. Kaneshiro balik melawan dan membuat perdebatan sengit diantara keduanya. Ino yang cerewet dan Kaneshiro yang cuek tetapi mudah naik darah, kombinasi yang bagus untuk membuat telinga mendadak tuli.

Dia juga berhenti dari kuliahnya. Bukan karena apa, Kaneshiro yang memintanya. Di tidak bisa menolaknya, jadi sekarang kegiatan barunya adalah membuat kue untuk anggota B-Project dan membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka. Sesekali dia menemani suaminya saat sedang ada acara diluar.

Saat dia sedang membuat adonan. Dia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

.

.

Tsubasa memandang anggota B-Project yang berlatih. Mereka sudah semakin kompak dan Tsubasa benar-benar senang dengan hal itu. Banyak tawaran masuk untuk meminta anggota B-Project mengisi beberapa acara.

Setelah konser mereka di _**Raizin,**_ nama B-Project semakin di kenal.

"Tsubasa-chan, bagaimana dengan latihan mereka?" Yashamaru masuk ke dalam ruang latihan.

"Terlihat sangat baik."

" _Hai'_ mohon perhatiannya." Yashamaru menghentikan latihan mereka. "Aku akan memberitahu tentang tawaran yang masuk ke B-Project. Karena Ryuuji masih sakit, untuk saat ini beberapa tawaran untuk Kitakore akan di _cancel._ "

Mereka semua terdiam, mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-kata manager mereka.

"Dan aku memiliki pekerjaan untuk MooNs dan juga Thrive," ucap Yashamaru. "Jadi, Thrive akan melakukan pemotretan untuk pakaian pria di gunung Fuji, sedangkan MooNs akan mengisi acara di salah satu _talkshow._ Acara akan dilaksanakan secara bersamaan."

"Eh? Lalu, aku bagaimana?" tanya Tsubasa. Dia tidak mungkin bisa mendampingi mereka semua."

"Bagaimana jika Sakura yang mendampingi Thrive, bukankah Sakura juga istri dari Goshi."

Kaneshiro terlihat tidak peduli. Sedangkan Yuta begitu bersemangat.

"Itu benar, Yashamaru-san."

Yashamaru terlihat tidak suka, dia mencoba memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini.

"Apa dia bisa diandalkan?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa, Yashamaru-san?" tanya Kaneshiro dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Jika dia tidak bisa diandalkan, aku tidak akan menikahinya."

"Baiklah, baiklah, sudah diputuskan."

.

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika mengeluarkan kue dari dalam oven. Dia selesai membuat beberapa kue untuk anggota B-Project. Dia senang sekali membuat berbagai kue untuk mereka.

Saat meletakan kue buatannya diatas meja. Dia nyaris melompat ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"Da-Daikoku-san." Sakura sedikit membungkukan badannya.

Daikoku Shuji mematikan rokoknya dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Dia meletakan topinya diatas meja dan membuat Sakura gelagapan.

Bagaimana tidak? Ketua tempat grup suaminya bernaung datang kemari. Siapapun pasti akan terkejut.

"Mau ocha? Aku baru saja membuat kue." Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana dan meletakan ocha di hadapan Daikoku dan juga beberapa kue.

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa memasak?" tanya Daikoku meneguk ochanya. "Aku ingin mendengar banyak tentangmu. Goshi tidak mau menceritakan tentangmu padaku."

"Eh? Kenapa Goshi-kun tidak mau menceritakanku?"

"Karena dia tertutup. Diantara yang lainnya, Goshi adalah pribadi yang tertutup. Tidak ada yang tahu tentangnya. Tetapi, karena kamu dia bisa membungkukan kepalanya."

"Hah?" Sakura memandang pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sudahlah. Duduk disini dan ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu."

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

Sakura tersenyum dan mulai membenahi meja makan yang kotor. Tsubasa sesekali membantunya dan dia merasa pekerjaannya terasa ringan. Membuatkan makanan untuk sepuluh orang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tetapi, dia menyukai perannya.

Suaminya sedang mandi ketika dirinya sampai di kamar. Merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, Sakura merasa bebannya menghilang. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan selain berbaring di ranjang setelah seharian berada di dapur.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kaneshiro muncul dengan balutan handuk di pinggangnya. Matanya memandang istrinya yang terlelap. Menuju lemarinya, dirinya memakai pakaian rumahannya.

Dengan pelan, dia berbaring di sisi istrinya. Cantik. Istrinya sungguh cantik dan dirinya bersyukur menikahi Sakura. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Sakura.

Banyak hal sudah mereka lalui bersama, meski mengenal dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan karena kehadiran Sakura, dia mampu melupakan Izumi. Setelah pernikahannya dengan Sakura berlangsung, dia sudah jarang berhubungan dengan Izumi lagi.

Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap pipi gembil itu dengan lembut. Ah, andaikan Sakura tahu jika dirinya mencintai Sakura. Sangat.

"Umh.." Sakura menggeliat. Kemudian emerald yang indah itu terlihat. "Goshi-kun?"

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Kaneshiro bertanya.

"Tidak." Sakura bisa mencium bau harum sabun dan shampoo menguar dari tubuh suaminya. Dia sangat menyukai bau itu, bau khas milik suaminya.

"Sakura, Yashamaru-san memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping Thrive besok," ucap Kaneshiro. "Kami ada pemotretan di gunung Fuji besok."

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Sakura memandang Kaneshiro dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sepertinya dia baru saja bermimpi, tidak mungkin dirinya menjadi pendamping Thrive. Lalu, kemana Tsubasa?

"Kemana Tsubasa-chan?"

"Dia akan mendampingi MooNs. Kami ada acara di hari yang sama."

" _Souka._ " Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan membelai dada bidang suaminya dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu kamu harus istirahat, Goshi-kun."

"Hm.."

.

Yuta menguap lebar dengan wajah yang mengantuk. Ini masih pukul tiga pagi dan dia harus bangun untuk berangkat ke gunung Fuji. Di sebelahnya, Aizome memandang jam di tangannya dengan kesal. Ini sudah pukul tiga lewat dan Kaneshiro belum keluar.

"Dimana Goshi?!" Aizome mengetukan sepatunya ke lantai.

"Mungkin dia sedang bercinta dengan Kura-chin."

"Yuta!"

Tak berapa lama Kaneshiro muncul dengan Sakura. Kaneshiro memakai jaket miliknya dan membawa sebuah tas besar. Pandangan Aizome tertuju pada tas yang dibawa Kaneshiro.

"Goshi, lama sekali!" Aizome mengusap tangannya. "Kamu tidak tahu, disini dingin sekali."

"Maafkan kami, Aizome-kun." Sakura menanggapi. "Aku harus menyiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk di bawa ke gunung Fuji."

"Karena Gochin sudah ada disini, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." Yuta menguap sebelum masuk ke dalam mini van mereka.

Sakura tersenyum dan membusungkan dadanya. Ini adalah saatnya dia menunjukan bahwa dirinya juga bisa mendampingi Thrive. Dia menghirup udara sebelum tersenyum.

"Yosh! Semangat!"

.

Gunung Fuji ternyata lebih dingin dari yang dibayangkan. Mereka harus memakai baju yang berlipat-lipat agar terhindar dari dingin. Bahkan, napas mereka sendiri seperti uap.

"Ah! Thrive!" ketua pelaksana tersenyum. "Selamat datang."

"Selamat pagi, saya Haruno Sakura yang akan mendampingi mereka."

"Oh, nona Sakura."

Mereka semua membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Pemotretan akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, persiapkan diri kalian."

"Baik!"

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan menuju van mereka. Dia mencoba mengambil tas yang dibawanya, jika saja Kaneshiro tidak mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Goshi-kun." Sakura menatap suaminya. "Terima kasih."

Aizome mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan merapatkan jaketnya. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa kru yang berada disini bisa tahan dengan udara dingin seperti ini.

"Dingin sekali." Yuta mengusapkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku membuatkan kalian jahe hangat." Sakura menyerahkan gelas berisi jahe hangat kepada ketiganya.

"Kamu memang cocok menjadi manager kami dari pada istri Goshi." Aizome meminum jahe hangat buatan Sakura.

"Rasanya energiku terisi kembali!" Yuta tersenyum. "Ayo, kita harus melakukan pemotretan sebelum matahari mulai meninggi."

.

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar. Sakura berdiri dan tersenyum memandang suaminya yang sedang berpose dengan pakaian pria. Menurut apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa kepadanya. Ini adalah pemotretan untuk majalah busana pria.

Dia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas otot-otot milik suaminya yang terbentuk dengan jelas. Diantara semua anggota B-Project, suaminya dan Nome Tatsuhiro yang paling rajin olah raga.

Tiba-tiba saja pipinya merona merah. Dia baru menyadari jika suaminya sangat seksi. Padahal mereka selalu bercumbu, tetapi dia baru menyadari kelebihan suaminya.

"Kerja bagus." Sakura tersenyum dan menyerahkan selimut kepada mereka. "Udara akan semakin dingin meski matahari meninggi, sebaiknya kalian menghangatkan diri di dalam van."

Kaneshiro menerima selimut dari istrinya dan mencium puncak kepala itu dengan lembut. Dia begitu bahagia bersama dengan Sakura. Berkat istrinya, semua keperluannya teratasi.

.

.

Kaneshiro memandang kearah jalanan. Setelah melalui hari yang panjang, akhirnya mereka bisa pulang. Untung saja ini adalah pemotretan untuk pakaian lelaki, jadi dia tidak perlu melakukan pose yang aneh-aneh.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi istrinya ketika melihatnya berpose seperti anak kucing yang lucu. Jika hanya tertawa dia tidak akan keberatan, bagaimana jika istrinya itu akan meninggalkannya?

Tidak. Kaneshiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Istrinya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tangan kanannya mengusap rambut istrinya dengan lembut. Istrinya itu kelelahan setelah menyiapkan segala keperluan Thrive. Istrinya pulalah yang berlari kesana kemari untuk mengambilkan semua keperluan milik Thrive.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

 **oOo**

"Goshi-kun, apa jadwalmu hari ini?"

Kaneshiro memakai pakaiannya dan menatap Sakura yang masih bergelung dalam selimut. Istrinya itu masih telanjang dan hanya di tutupi selembar selimut tebal yang menghangatkannya selama tertidur.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku ada rekaman hari ini." Kaneshiro mendekati Sakura dan mengecup bibir _peach_ nya dengan lembut. "Jika jadwalnya tidak berubah."

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" Sakura merajuk manja. "Aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian disini. Aku kesepian."

Kaneshiro mengangkat satu alisnya. Seingatnya, Sakura tidak pernah semanja ini semenjak mereka menikah. Tiba-tiba saja istrinya menjadi manja seperti ini dan itu membuatnya sedikit curiga.

"Sakura, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Di matanya, kata-kata suaminya adalah penghinaan untuknya.

"Memangnya jika aku kesepian kepalaku terbentur sesuatu?"

Mengangkat satu alisnya kembali, dia merasa aneh dengan tingkah istrinya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang merasuki istrinya hingga seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh ikut denganku."

.

.

Sakura menatap suaminya yang terlihat berbeda dengan _headphone_ yang terpasang. Dia tidak pernah bosan melihat suaminya bernyanyi yang sedang bernyanyi itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang membuatnya suka ketika memandang suaminya bernyanyi.

Dia jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya. Saat dimana suaminya itu masih bernyanyi di cafe miliknya. Saat itu dirinya tidak mau mengakui jika suaminya itu sangatlah tampan.

Menatap suaminya yang terus bernyanyi seolah tidak memiliki beban. Membuat perutnya bergejolak, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak di dalam perutnya untuk memuntahkan seluruh makanannya.

"Hoek!"

Kaneshiro menghentikan nyanyiannya dan melepas _headphone_ yang digunakannya. Sakura sudah berlari menuju toilet dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Kita hentikan dulu." Kaneshiro langsung keluar dari ruangan dan menuju toilet.

Sakura memandang wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Entah mengapa dia merasa mual sekali, apalagi setelah dia menemani suaminya pemotretan di gunung Fuji.

Membasuh mulutnya dengan air. Dia menarik napas panjang. Dia harus segera keluar, jika tidak suaminya pasti akan menjadi khawatir.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kaneshiro ketika istrinya keluar dari toilet.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin aku hanya masuk angin." Sakura tersenyum dan membelai pipi Kaneshiro dengan lembut. "Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke dalam."

.

.

Kaneshiro membiarkan istrinya tidur menyandar padanya. Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka, Sakura tertidur. Dirinya tidak keberatan istrinya menyandar pada pundaknya.

Memandang wajah Sakura, Kaneshiro tersenyum tipis. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah berfikir bisa menikah dengan seorang Haruno Sakura. Selama ini, dia hanya memikirkan karirnya dan juga Izumi. Dalam benaknya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki istri secantik Sakura.

Mendaratkan ciuman di dahi milik Sakura, kemudian dirinya memandang keluar jendela mobil.

 **oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya. Hari sudah mulai malam dan rasanya perutnya bergejolak.

Telinganya bisa menangkap suara ketikan. Dan memandang sekelilingnya, Sakura bisa melihat suaminya sedang duduk di sofa dan mengenakan _headphone._

"Goshi-kun, ada apa?" Sakura memeluk suaminya dari belakang. "Tumben sekali kamu belum tidur."

"Laguku di curi."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kaneshiro menyandarkan bahunya. "Manajemen sedang mengurusnya. Kami sedang membuat lagu baru dalam waktu beberapa jam ini dan aku menuliskan liriknya."

"Aku akan membantumu."

Kaneshiro membiarkan Sakura mendengarkan lagu baru milik B-Project dan membantunya memikirkan liriknya. Dia bersyukur memiliki Sakura saat ini.

.

.

.

"Apa kamu yakin dengan diagnosisnya?" tanya Sakura.

Uzumaki Karin menganggukan kepalanya. Dia memandang sahabatnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Sedangkan Sakura membaca kertas yang diberikan Karin.

"Apa karena kamu menikah, lalu kamu melupakan semua yang telah kamu pelajari?" Karin bertanya. "Hasilnya benar jika kamu positif hamil."

Sakura terdiam. Dia terus memandangi kertas yang dibacanya. Karin memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu tidak terlihat senang?"

"Karin." Sakura memandang sahabatnya. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan lesu dan tak tentu arah. _Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

Tidak. Dia bukannya tidak senang dengan kehamilannya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Pembicaraannya dengan seseorang.

"Are? Sakura-chan!"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat anggota MooNs dengan formasi lengkap. Hikaru melambaikan tangannya kearahnya dan mereka menghampirinya.

"Hikaru-kun? Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sakura benar-benar terkejut.

"Kamu sendiri, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Masunaga.

"Kami kesini untuk memeriksakan Hikaru." Tatsuhiro menjelaskan.

"Etto.." Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mereka disini.

"Apa ini?" Mikado mengambil amplop di tangannya dan membacanya. "Kamu dinyatakan.. hamil."

Kelima anggota MooNs memandangnya. Sakura menjadi gugup. Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Itu.. sebenarnya.." Sakura segera membungkukan badannya. "Aku mohon, jangan katakan pada Goshi-kun."

Masunaga menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu sembunyikan dari kami semua?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk sembari memegang ujung baju yang dikenakannya. Di hadapannya anggota MooNs duduk dan memandanginya. Dia tidak tahu, apa dia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya atau tidak.

"Sakura, katakan pada kami yang sebenarnya."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk hamil." Akhirnya, dirinya menceritakan semuanya.

"Apa ketua yang mengatakannya padamu?" Tatsuhiro angkat bicara.

"Bukan." Menundukan kepalanya, Sakura bahkan tidak berani menatap mereka semua. "Ketua Shuuji bahkan sangat baik dan mendukungku bersama Goshi-kun. Tapi Yashamaru-san, dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk hamil."

"Tidak mungkin." Hikaru memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Yashamaru-san tidak mungkin mengatakan itu."

"Aku tahu, kalian pasti tidak akan mempercayaiku. Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Apa sebaiknya kita bicarakan dengan Kaneshiro?" tanya Momotarou.

"Jangan!" Sakura segera menyahut. "Aku takut Yashamaru-san akan marah. Dia bilang, jika aku hamil, aku akan mengganggu Goshi-kun dalam bekerja. Aku mohon, kalian jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun."

Masunaga memandang teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Kami akan rahasiakan ini."

 **oOo**

"Lagu kalian sangat bagus, dengarkan ini."

Tsubasa memutar lagu baru mereka dan bisa melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan di setiap wajah anggota B-Project. Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan di wajah suaminya dan Sakura menyukai itu.

Tangannya mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan tak tentu arah.

"Aku yakin, kita akan sukses di konser Dome," ucap Kitakado.

"Aku juga yakin." Tsubasa meyakinkan.

Ponsel miliknya bergetar dan Tsubasa membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Hidupkan televisi?" mengambil remote tv, Tsubasa menghidupkan televisi.

 _ **B-Project, di pindahkan ke perusahaan besar!**_

Mereka semua bagaikan patung. Seluruh Jepang langsung heboh dengan berita yang muncul ini.

Sakura terdiam. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian memang akan dipindahkan ke perusahaan besar dan kami juga baru saja mendengarnya." Daikoku buka suara.

"Apa Yashamaru tidak mengatakannya pada kalian?" tanya Shuuji.

"Kami juga baru mendengarnya." Tsubasa angkat bicara.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Yashamaru muncul dengan senyumannya.

"Semuanya! Kebetulan sekali kalian berkumpul disini!" Yashamaru menyapa kalian semua.

"Yashamaru, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hikaru.

"Kenapa kami dipindahkan ke perusahaan besar?" Yuta ganti bertanya.

"Aku memang sengaja melakukan itu."

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" Kitakado memandang Yashamaru.

"Aku ingin membuat kalian lebih bersinar. Tidak. Jika kalian di pindahkan ke perusahaan besar, semua orang akan mengenal B-Pro. Kalian akan menjadi bintang, bagaimana?"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan dan terlihat sinar kebahagiaan di mata mereka. Kitakado memandang ketua mereka, mencoba meminta pendapat.

"Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak, tapi apa yang dikatakan Yashamaru itu benar. Jika kalian pindah ke perusahaan besar, kalian akan semakin bersinar."

"Kami tidak akan memaksa." Shuuji memandang mereka semua. "Keputusan ada di tangan kalian."

Kitakado membungkukan badannya diikuti yang lainnya. Sebagai tanda jika mereka menerima tawaran dari manager mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, ketua."

Yashamaru tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika kalian memang akan pindah ke perusahaan besar. Masukan semua ponsel kalian kesini."

Mengeluarkan sebuah tas, semua anggota B-Project memasukan ponsel mereka ke dalam tas yang di bawa Yashamaru.

"Jika kalian ingin melangkah ke tempat yang lebih tinggi, tinggalkan semua yang kalian miliki saat ini."

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang suaminya yang memasukan bajunya ke dalam koper. Perasaannya tak menentu saat ini. Suaminya akan meniti kariernya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tetapi, itu artinya suaminya akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Memandang suaminya, bahkan Kaneshiro tidak memandangnya. Tidak. Kaneshiro bukannya tidak ingin memandang istrinya. Dia hanya tidak mau menangis saat ini. Dia tidak ingin istrinya melihatnya sedang menangis.

"Saat aku sukses nanti, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan membangun semua mimpi kita bersama-sama."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Kaneshiro menghentikan kegiatannya dan membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Meski berat, tetapi ini adala mimpinya. Mimpinya bersama dengan teman-temannya yang dia bangun dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsubasa merasakan kesepian ketika anggota B-Project pergi. Dia mencoba mencari kesibukan sendiri untuk mengisi harinya. Dia merasa senang Sakura mau menemaninya, akan tetapi..

"Kenapa kamu harus pergi, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura memandang Tsubasa sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa disini, Tsubasa-chan. Aku istri Goshi-kun, tetapi Goshi-kun tidak bekerja disini kembali. Jadi, aku akan kembali ke cafeku."

Tsubasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk Sakura. Selama Sakura berada disini, dia seperti memiliki seorang teman. Meski Sakura adalah istri Kaneshiro Goshi.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu di cafe, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk Tsubasa sekali lagi.

Hidup mereka yang baru akan dimulai hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mulai bosan." Yuta mengeluh kepada semua teman-temannya. "Kita hanya berlatih dan berlatih, tetapi tidak ada tawaran yang masuk."

"Aku juga mulai bosan," ucap Mikado.

"Bagaimana jika kita menelpon Tsubasa?" Kitakado memberi usul.

"Usul yang bagus."

Ryuuji mengambil telepon dan mencoba menghubungi Tsubasa. Namun bahkan telepon tidak tersambung keluar. Sambungan telepon mereka di putus.

"Percuma," ucap Ryuuji. "Sambungan telepon ini diputus."

"Kita harus menemui Yashamaru." Hikaru angkat bicara.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Yashamaru muncul.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Keluarkan kami dari sini, Yashamaru-san." Hikaru memandang Yashamaru.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Yashamaru. "Apa kalian tidak mau mendengar berita baiknya dulu?"

Mereka semua terdiam. Yashamaru kemudian melanjutkan.

"Perusahaan memutuskan untuk membatalkan konser kalian di Dome. Perushaaan melewatkan kesempatan ini dan sebagai gantinya kalian akan melakukan konferensi pers di pesawat besok."

"Tapi, kami sudah membuat lagu." Kaneshiro mengeluarkan kertas berisi lagu mereka.

"Ah, kasihan sekali. Harus menulis lagu sendiri dan mencari komposer dalam waktu dekat." Yashamaru mengambil kertas dari tangan Kaneshiro dan menyimpannya. "Disini, kalian tidak akan seperti itu. Kalian memiliki staff yang luar biasa. Dan kalian tidak akan bertindak yang aneh-aneh."

Ketika Yashamaru keluar dari ruangan mereka. Kitakado hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Sebagai seseorang yang paling dewasa, dia harus mengambil keputusan yang terbaik.

"Kenshiro-san." Masunaga memanggil Kaneshiro. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keneshiro Goshi mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower. Rasanya, dia ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin bisa, seseorang yang sangat dia percayai melakukan hal ini padanya? Dia benar-benar marah ketika mendengar apa yang Masunaga katakan.

" _Sakura sedang hamil, Kaneshiro-san. Aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Dia menyembunyikan kehamilannya karena Yashamaru-san yang menyuruhnya."_

Mematikan shower, Kaneshiro keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya memandang dirinya di cermin.

 _Benarkah kehidupan seperti ini yang dia inginkan?_

Tidak. Bukan kehidupan seperti ini yang dia inginkan.

Besok, semuanya akan berubah.

 **oOo**

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Sakura sedikit membungkukan badannya ketika pelanggannya pergi.

Saat dirinya kembali ke cafenya, Ino sangat terkejut. Dan gadis berambut pirang itu tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Kini, kehidupannya yang lama kembali.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Sakura." Ino menghampiri sahabatnya. "Kamu sedang hamil, jangan terlalu berat bekerja."

"Tidak, Ino. Aku belum lelah."

"Jangan membantah, Sakura! Aku akan menutup cafenya."

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan membuat sebuah susu hangat. Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi, matanya memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Sebentar lagi pergantian tahun akan terjadi. Dan rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Hormon ibu hamil membuat moodnya buruk dan dia membenci kondisinya sekarang.

Seharusnya, dia bersama dengan suaminya disini. Mereka bisa merancang malam pergantian tahun yang indah, melihat kembang api atau pergi ke kuil. Tetapi, semuanya hanya angan-angannya saja.

Suaminya tidak ada disini, untuk menikmati pergantian tahun bersamanya.

"Sakura?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yatta! Akhirnya kita bisa tampil di Tokyo Dome!" Yuta berteriak kegirangan. "Bagimana denganmu, Go-chin?"

"Aku harus pergi." Kaneshiro memandang semua teman-temannya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, tapi aku harus segera pergi."

"Pergilah, Goshi." Kitakado memandang salah satu temannya itu. "Temui Sakura-chan."

Kaneshiro menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan cepat berlari keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang dia temui atau yang mengenali dirinya. Persetan dengan semuanya, dia harus menemui istrinya.

Cafe _Je T'aime_ terasa sangat jauh. Padahal dia sudah sekuat tenaga berlari di tengah salju yang turun dan orang-orang yang berkerumun untuk menikmati kembang api pergantian tahun. Bahkan dia tidak mengingat jika hari ini adalah pergantian tahun.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin, padahal dia sudah berlari cukup jauh. Dia tidak akan menyerah, dia akan terus berlari hingga bertemu dengan istrinya dan mengatakan semuanya.

Jika dia tidak akan meninggalkan istrinya lagi.

Cafe _Je T'aime_ sudah terlihat di depan mata. Dan dengan satu hentakan, dia membuka pintu Cafe.

"Sakura?!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang tidak percaya siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu Cafe. Ino yang sedang menyapu bahkan sampai tidak mengedipkan matanya.

"Go-Goshi-kun?"

Kaneshiro langsung memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Mengabaikan Ino yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"B-Project membatalkan kontraknya untuk pindah ke perusahaan besar. Kami akan tetap di Gandara Music, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Go-Goshi-kun?"

Suara kembang api terdengar di langit malam kota Tokyo. Kaneshiro melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sakura. Dia baru menyadari, jika dia sangat merindukan istrinya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya, Kaneshiro memagut bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Disinari oleh cahaya kembang api yang bersinar indah, mereka saling melepas kerinduan.

 **oOo**

"Goshi-kun, kita dimana?"

Sakura meraba pentup mata yang dipakaikan suaminya untuknya. Suaminya bilang, dia memiliki sebuah kejutan, jadi dirinya harus menutup matanya. Dengan menaiki mobil milik suaminya, entah sekarang dibawa kemana dirinya.

Dan ketika penutup matanya dibuka, cahaya langsung masuk ke dalam matanya. Membuatnya harus beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Ketika dirinya menyadarinya, dia berada di sebuah halaman rumah minimalis.

"Dimana ini, Goshi-kun?"

"Ini rumah baru kita, apa kamu suka?"

Sakura memandang suaminya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Yah." Kaneshiro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pipinya merona merah. "Aku merasa jika kita seharusnya membangun keluarga kita sendiri."

"Aku menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum dan menarik tangan suaminya. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai menata rumah baru kita?"

Kaneshiro membiarkan istrinya menarik tangannya masuk ke rumah baru mereka. Mau jarak memisahkan mereka seperti apa, Kaneshiro tahu, jika dia hanya mencintai istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

 **-Owari-**

 **Tamaaaaattttt! TTvTT cerita ini dibuat untuk merayakan B-Project yang udah tamat :( jadinya Saku gaada tontonan lain :( dan karena itu, iseng-iseng Saku Download Bungou Stray Dog dan akhirnya suka.. apalagi sama Dazai Osamu itu wahahahaha..**

 **Sekian cuapcuap aneh dari Saku, sampai ketemu dicerita yang lain!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
